<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327490">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Album: Time Slip (Super Junior), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Bars and Pubs, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Donghae-centric, Dramedy, Kyuhyun-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Organized Crime, Revelations, Romantic Comedy, Shooting Guns, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Everyone, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Everyone, Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Everyone, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:35 PM</strong>
</p><p>"So you're actually gonna be able to make it tonight this time hyung?"</p><p>Yesung nods with a slight hum of acknowledgement,not even bothering to look at Kyuhyun instead looking at the drink that he was swirling around in the glass he was holding.Kyuhyun sighed,before patting the older on the back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>